This invention relates to improved low cost means for mechanically securing a shaft to a component so that the shaft and component are prevented from relative movement in the rotational and axial directions. The connection means is designed for employment either at the end of a shaft or at an intermediate point along the shaft length. Certain embodiments of the invention are designed to minimize shaft machining operations and resultant reduction in shaft cross section or shaft strength. The primary concept of the invention is to provide the mechanical component with at least one external planar face that is acutely angled to the axis of a circular bore extending through the component; the shaft extends through the circular bore and has an abutment means thereon in facial engagement with the acutely angled planar face to prevent relative rotational movement between the mechanical component and the shaft. The invention is usable in various different situations in which it is desired to fixedly mount a component on a rotary shaft, as for example in centrifugal pumps, fans, motors, crank arms or handles.